memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi była pół-Betazoidką, pół-człowiekiem, oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty. Służyła jako pokładowy doradca (psycholog) na okrętach U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D i U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E pod dowództwem kapitana Jean-Luc Picarda. W 2379 roku została przeniesiona na U.S.S. Titan. (Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) Jako pół-Betazoidka posiadała zdolność pozazmysłowej empatii. Jednakże nie mogła czytać w myślach obcych ze strukturą mózgu inną niż u ludzi lub innych Betazoidów np. Ferengi czy Breenów. Tak jak większość Betazoidów, Troi, cechowały telepatyczne zdolności. Ze względu na jej pół-człowieczeństwo posiadała ograniczone możliwości telepatyczne w porównaniu z rodowitymi Betazoidami. Mogła czytać myśli tylko innych Betazoidów, a w szczególności jej matki. Zdolności te były niezwykle cenne na Enterprise. Często stawały się nieocenione w konfrontacjach z wrogo nastawionymi rasami. W szczególności gdy mogła ocenić czy rozmówca mówi prawdę. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, Ménage a Troi, The Loss]; VOY: Inside Man) Lata młodości thumb|left|Deanna Troi jako dziecko. Deanna urodziła się 29 marca 2336 roku w pobliżu jeziora El-Nar na Betazed. Była córką oficera Gwiezdnej Floty Iana Andrew Troi (człowiek) i ambasador Lwaxany Troi (Betazoidka). Była drugim dzieckiem owej pary. Jako pierwsza przyszła na świat Kestra Troi w 2330 roku. Niestety, Kestra utonęła, kiedy Deanna była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Ogarnięta smutkiem i żalem, Lwaxana usunęła ze swego życia wszystkie dowody na istnienie starszej córki. Przysięgła także nigdy już o niej nie wspominać. Przez to Deanna nie wiedziała nic o swej siostrze aż do 2370 roku, kiedy poznała wspomnienia Lwaxany. ( ) Jak wymagał betazoidzki zwyczaj, Deanna została w młodym wieku genetycznie połączona z ludzkim mężczyzną imieniem Wyatt Miller. Wyatt był synem Stevena Millera i Victorii Miller, bliskich przyjaciół rodziców Deanny. W związku z tym, dziewczyna miała poślubić Wyatta jak dorośnie. ( ) Jako dziecko mieszkała na Betazed. Tam też uczyła się wszystkiego o ludzkiej kulturze od jej ojca. Ian z lubością czytał swej córce opowieści o ziemskim starożytnym Zachodzie. ( ) Także słuchała opowieści dziadka (od strony matki), które przekazywał jej telepatycznie. Był tradycjonalistą i bardzo rzadko używał mowy werbalnej. Uważał, że mowa jest dobra dla obcych, którzy inaczej nie potrafią. ( ) Niestety ojciec Deanny zmarł w 2343 roku, kiedy miała jedynie siedem lat. Mimo tego wspominała go z czułością. Gdy zaszła w ciążę z obcym bytem energetycznym, swoje dziecko nazwała Ian Troi, na cześć swojego ojca. ( ) :Zgodnie ze sceną usuniętą z odcinka , rodzina Troi mieszkała na Betazed, kiedy Ian zmarł. Po jego śmierci, Deanna chciała porozmawiać o nim z innymi mieszkańcami. Lecz oni odsuwali od niej swe myśli nim zdążyła wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo. Była przez to bardzo rozzłoszczona. Bardzo często Deanna odnosiła wrażenie, że to ona jest matką, a Lwaxana dzieckiem. W 2342 roku podczas imprezy z okazji szóstych urodzin Deanny, Lwaxana zniknęła w połowie zabawy, by wrócić po pewnym czasie w przebraniu księżniczki, zasiadającej w lektyce, niesionej przez czterech mężczyzn. ( ) Kariera w Starfleet Akademia Starfleet thumb|[[Janaran Falls było miejscem, gdzie Deanna i Will Riker spędzili ze sobą ostatnią noc.]] Deanna Troi wstąpiła do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty w 2355 roku, a ukończyła ją w 2359 ze specjalizacją w psychologii. (TNG: Conundrum) Na swej ojczystej planecie poznała Williama T. Rikera, chorążego, który tam właśnie stacjonował. Ich związek rozpoczął się gdzieś pomiędzy 2357, a 2361 rokiem i trwał kilka lat. Kiedy Riker został przydzielony na U.S.S. Potemkin, NCC-18253, zaplanowali spędzić razem wakacje na planecie Risa w 2361 roku. Jednakże Will odwołał wspólny wypoczynek, po tym jak awansował na porucznika. W wyniku tego para straciła ze sobą kontakt. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint, Ménage a Troi, Second Chances) :Najprawdopodobniej Deanna uczestniczyła w kursach Gwiezdnej Floty podczas studiowania na Betazed. Mimo, że studia w Akademii trwają cztery lata, jest możliwe, że nauki pobierane na jej planecie, pozwoliły na to, by nie musiała studiować pełnych czterech lat. :W odcinku "Encounter at Farpoint", Riker zwraca się do Troi per "poruczniku", mimo że nosi insygnia odpowiadające randze komandora porucznika. Służba w Starfleet 2364 przed SD 41148.0 Komandor Porucznik Deanna Troi otrzymała przydział jako Doradcy Pokładowego na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D 2364-2365 thumb|150px|Komandor Porucznik Deanna Troi w 2364 Podczas pierwszej misji na Deneb IV - 2364 SD 41153.7-41174.2 - Troi dowiodła, że była ważnym członkiem załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Jej zdolności do odczuwania emocji i uczuć pomogły załodze w poznaniu, że stacja Farpoint była właściwie istotą kosmiczną zmuszaną do spełniania życzeń Bandi. Poprzez uwolnienie istoty, Troi i reszta załogi udowodnili swoje humanitarne intencje. Dzięki temu zdali egzamin, narzucony przez istotę zwaną Q. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :W scenie ze szkicu scenariusza odcinka "Encounter at Farpoint" Troi zostaje zamrożona przez Q, tuż po tym jak krzyczy i oskarża go o bycie barbarzyńcą z powodu zamrożenia porucznik Yar. W ostatecznej wersji znanej z ekranu tylko Natasha Yar zostaje potraktowana w ten sposób. 2364 SD 41153.70 - 41153.80 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : kurs z Ziemi do Deneb system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : istota zwana Q, Q Kontinuum :Podczas lotu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D do planety Deneb IV doszło do pierwszego kontaktu załogi statku z istotą Q. Doradczyni Troi ostrzegła Kapitana, że wyczuła potężny umysł. :Po opuszczeniu statku przez Q, Kapitan Picard po wysłuchał opinii Doradcy Troi opisała spotkaną istotą, jako coś co uważaliby za ‘formę życia’. Bardzo, bardzo zaawansowana, albo na pewno, bardzo, bardzo odmienna. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) :Troi brała udział w przygotowaniach do ucieczki statku, oraz przeszła na mostek bojowy umożliwiając separację sekcji spodku statku. Po jej ucieczce i zatrzymaniu się statku wykonała rozkaz Kapitana i zasygnalizowała w wszystkich językach i na wszystkich częstotliwościach: bez warunkową kapitulację statku. :Kiedy zostali przeniesieni do alternatywnej linii czasu, połowa 21 wieku, horror po atomowy. Wraz z Kapitanem Picard, Data, oraz Tasha zostali postawieni przed sądem Q. Troi ostrzegła dowódcę, żeby był ostrożny. Ponieważ, gdzie znajdowali się to nie była iluzja albo sen. Czuła, że to było prawdziwe. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Niedługo później Troi została dotknięta poliwodnym odurzeniem, które spowodowało u niej i u większości załogi zachowania odbiegające od normy. Na szczęście została szybko zabrana do ambulatorium i poddana leczeniu. ( ) Zdolności empatyczne Troi przydały się po raz kolejny, gdy pomogła w zdemaskowaniu intencji przywódcy Ligonian Lutana, po tym jak porwał szefa ochrony Natashę Yar. ( ) Kiedy planeta w systemie Delphi Ardu pozbawiała Enterprise mocy, Troi i reszta załogi cierpiała z powodu skrajnego zimna i niemal całkowitego pozbawienia tlenu na okręcie. ( ) Podczas pierwszego kontaktu z Ferengi w 2364 roku Troi oznajmiła, że nie jest w stanie odczytać u nich żadnych emocji lub myśli. Odnosiła wrażenie, że mogą je ukrywać przed innymi. Mimo tego wspomniała później, że mogą coś ukrywać. ( ) Deanna nie była w stanie wykryć uczuć u Podróżnika, kiedy w tym samym roku pojawił się na Enterprise. ( ) Później była pomocna w odkryciu faktu, że do umysłów załogi wkradła się jakaś obca siła i wpłynęła na zachowanie kapitana Picarda, który chwilowo oślepił doradcę, będąc pod wpływem obcych. Po tym jak Picard przesłał się razem z obcym w przestrzeń, załoga sądziła, że już nie odzyska swego kapitana. Jednak Troi wyczuła, że oddzielił się on od obcej istoty i dzięki niej powrócił bezpiecznie na okręt. ( ) W tym samym roku Enterprise był w drodze do Haven - legendarnej i pięknej planety w systemie Beta Cassius. Na owej planecie mieszkał Wyatt Miller, który był przeznaczony na męża doradcy Troi poprzez genetyczne połączenie. Małżeństwo nie doczekało się realizacji do tej pory ze względu na służbę na okręcie i dystans jaki dzielił ją od Betazed. Początkowo Deanna nie powiedziała nikomu o swoim zobowiązaniu. Niemniej jednak, zgodziła się uszanować przyrzeczenie złożone lata wcześniej. Jednakże od tego momentu targały nią niepewności. Wiedziała, że będzie musiała opuścić okręt, po tym jak wyjdzie za mąż. Gdy Lwaxana i rodzice Wyatta przebywali na pokładzie, zorganizowano spotkanie towarzyskie, na którym świętowano nadchodzący ślub. Ostatecznie ślub został odwołany, kiedy Wyatt, który z zawodu był lekarzem, zdecydował się zostać na pokładzie zainfekowanego okrętu Tarellian. Na nim też znajdowała się jego wybranka serca - Ariana. ( ) Podczas poszukiwań rozbitków z zaginionej jednostki transportowej Federacji, Odin, Enterprise trafił na planetę Angel I. Pojawił się na niej jako pierwszy od sześćdziesięciu dwóch lat okręt Federacji. Angel I to planeta zdominowana przez kobiety. Słysząc to, Troi doszła do wniosku, że ustrój tam panujący bardzo przypomina jej rodzinny świat. Na prośbę kapitana podjęła próbę kontaktu z mieszkańcami i zainicjowała spotkanie z głową tamtejszego rządu.( ) W tym samym roku podczas powrotu z konferencji, kiedy jej wahadłowiec doznał usterki i rozbił się na planecie Vagra II. Przebywała na niej samotna, lecz bardzo groźna i sadystyczna istota, przedstawiająca się jako Armus. Uwięziła doradcę, poprzez otoczenie jej pojazdu polem siłowym, by zapobiec wszelkiemu ratunkowi z zewnątrz. Istota posunęła się nawet do zabójstwa Natashy Yar. Ostatecznie Troi razem z Benem Prito, który był pilotem wahadłowca, została uratowana po tym jak Wesley Crusher i Worf odkryli, że pole słabnie, gdy istota jest prowokowana. ( ) Pod koniec pierwszego roku służby na Enterprise, Troi czekała z niecierpliwością na przybycie na oceaniczną planetę Pacifica. Marzyła o kąpielach w blasku księżyca. Sądziła, że takiego doznania nie zagwarantuje jej okrętowy holodek. Niestety przyjemności zostały przełożone, ponieważ Enterprise został zawrócony z pierwotnego kursu i skierowany na Dytallix B, a następnie na Ziemię. ( ) Nico później, Deanna pomogła Clare Raymond, niedawno ożywionej kobiecie z późnego 20. wieku, w odszukaniu jej krewnych i zlokalizowaniu jej krewnego Thomasa Raymonda. ( ) We wczesnym 2365 roku, Troi zaszła w ciążę z obcym, który zapragnął poznać ludzkie uczucia i stosunki międzyludzkie. Dorastał w przyspieszonym tempie i w przeciągu kilku godzin stał się ośmioletnim chłopcem. W tym samym czasie Enterprise stanął w obliczu zarazy plazmowej, która może zniszczyć życie na okręcie w przeciągu godzin. Obcy zorientował się, że to on jest źródłem plagi i postanowił poświęcić swoje życie, by ratować ludzkie. Powrócił więc do swojej pierwotnej formy i opuścił statek. W wyniku tego, Deanna doświadczyła zarówno szczęścia narodzin nowego życia jak i żalu z powodu jego straty. ( ) Jeszcze w tym roku Ira Graves przeniósł swoją pamięć do Daty. Deanna Troi była pierwszą, która zauważyła zmiany w osobowości Daty. ( ) 2366-2367 thumb|Porucznik komandor Troi w [[2367 roku.]] W następnym roku służby zakochała się w delegacie Devinoni Ral podczas konferencji w sprawie praw do tunelu podprzestrzennego. Troi dowiedziała się, że Ral jest częściowo Betazoidem i posiada zdolności umysłowe charakterystyczne dla tego gatunku i używa ich w trakcie negocjacji. Kiedy Ferengi zagrozili zniszczeniem tunelu, twierdząc, że między Federacją, a Barzanami jest potajemny układ, Troi zaczęła podejrzewać, że zostało to zainscenizowane przez delegata, by uzyskać wszelkie prawa do tunelu. Barzanie ostatecznie opowiedzieli się po stronie Rala. Niedługo po tym odkryto, że obiekt sporu jest niestabilny i nic nie warty. Ral szybko opuścił pokład, żegnając się z Troi. ( ) Deanna rozpoczęła studiowanie psychologii w latach 50-tych 24. wieku. Podczas studiów na University of Betazed jednym z jej pacjentów był Tam Elbrun. Betazoidzki mężczyzna, który cierpiał na niestabilność umysłową, spowodowaną brakiem naturalnej dla Betazoidów zdolności do wyciszania myśli innych osób. Spotkała go ponownie, kiedy został przesłany na Enterprise, by dokonać pierwszego kontaktu z obcą formą życia, która wyglądała jak organiczny okręt. Tin Man, bo tak zwał się owy organizm, stracił swoją załogę kilka lat temu i teraz pragnął umrzeć podczas eksplozji gwiazdy. Po tym jak Tam przeniósł się do obcego okrętu, połączył się i został z nim. Znalazł sposób, by uśmierzyć ból obcego i od tego momentu Tin Man miał towarzysza. ( ) thumb|left|Troi traci swoje zdolności telepatyczne. Troi stała się obiektem uczuć nowego członka załogi Reginalda Barclay'a. Był zbyt nieśmiały, by zbliżyć się do niej, dlatego też stworzył jej hologram. Jednakże po rozmowach z doradcą zaprzestał korzystania z programu. ( ) Podczas uczestniczenia w konferencji handlowej na Betazed, Deanna, Lwaxana i Riker zostali porwani przez Ferengi. Chcieli wykorzystać zdolności telepatyczne Lwaxany do osiągnięcia przewagi w negocjacjach. Jednakże Riker zdołał wysłać wiadomość na Enterprise, w której zostało zawarte położenie okrętu Ferengi i zostali uratowani. ( ) Deanna tymczasowa utraciła swoje zdolności, kiedy zetknęła się z dwuwymiarowymi formami życia, które schwytały Enterprise przez ich magnetyczną siłę. Obcy zmierzali w stronę kosmicznej struny, która mogła zniszczyć federacyjny okręt. Picard poprosił doradcę, by wykorzystując jej ludzkie zdolności spróbowała określić zamiary obcych. Okazało się, że struna to ich dom. Ostatecznie Enterprise uwolnił się, a po odejściu istot, Troi odzyskała swoje moce. ( ) Podczas badania , który został unieruchomiony w przestrzeni, Enterprise znalazł jednego żywego członka tamtejszej załogi - Betazoidzkiego doradcę naukowego. Reszta załogi pozabijała się nawzajem. Odkryto, że okręt został złapany w Szczelinę Tykena, która wyssała całą energię ze statku. Dodatkowo załoga Brattain popadła w obłęd w wyniku niemożności snu. To samo zaczęło dziać się na Enterprise. Załoga była już na skraju wytrzymałości. Jedynie Data i Troi pozostali niedotknięci. Data, ponieważ jest androidem i nie wymaga snu, a Deanna jako Betazoidka ze względu na inną fizjologię, przetwarza sny z inną częstotliwością. Wg Daty eksplozja mogłaby uwolnić ich z szczeliny. Jednak ten plan zawiódł. W trakcie pobytu w szczelinie, Troi doświadczała pojedynczego, powracającego koszmaru. Ustaliła, że to może być próba komunikacji innej istoty, która utknęła po drugiej stronie szczeliny. Właśnie ten czyn powodował problemy ze snem u załogi. Deanna, podczas snu opracowała metodę, która miała pomóc uwolnić oba statki. Plan się powiódł. ( ) 2368-2369 Troi przejęła dowodzenie Enterprise, po tym jak został uderzony przez włókno kwantowe i odniósł poważne uszkodzenia. Wypadek ten uwięził oficerów w różnych miejscach na statku. Jej decyzja, by nie oddzielać mostka od maszynowni i przekierować moc właśnie do maszynowni, uratowała okręt. ( ) Deanna doradzała Worfowi i jego synowi Alexandrowi, który przeniósł się na okręt, by zostać ze swoim ojcem. Jej wysiłki pozwoliły na ustabilizowanie ich relacji. Worf chciał wysłać syna do szkoły dla Klingonów. Jednakże doradca zaobserwowała, że chłopiec jest trudny w wychowaniu z powodu śmierci jego matki. To wydarzenie spowodowało, że Alexander czuł się opuszczony. Odsyłanie go, tylko pogorszyłoby sprawę. ( ) Podczas wizyty telepatycznych obcych, Troi została zaatakowana i zapadła w śpiączkę. Po obudzeniu, wierzyła, że zaatakował ją Riker. Jeden z obcych, który uczestniczył w tym incydencie, używał swych telepatycznych mocy, by przekonać Deannę, że jest kimś innym. ( ) Podczas udzielania pomocy dla ulepszonych genetycznie ziemskich kolonistów, zaangażowała się w związek z ich przywódcą Aaronem Conorem. Tuż po uratowaniu kolonii romans zakończył się, gdy Deanna powróciła na statek, a Aaron odmówił opuszczenia swojej kolonii. ( ) Jej ciało zostało przejęte przez obcego ducha, po tym jak Enterprise badał zniknięcie , które miało miejsce niemal dwieście lat temu. Troi razem z O'Brienem i Datą zostali opętani i porwali Enterprise, jednocześnie biorąc zakładników. Obcy, który opanował doradcę nazywał się Bryce Shumar i był kapitanem na Essex. Jego duch oraz duchy członków załogi zostały pochwycone w pole magnetyczne pobliskiego księżyca. Pragnął, by ich kości, które spoczywały na powierzchni powróciły na Ziemię. Tylko wtedy mogli zaznać spokoju. Picard nie uwierzył "Troi" i odkrył, że w rzeczywistości chciała sprowadzić załogę Enterprise na powierzchnię, aby reszta rozbitków opanowała ciała podwładnych Picarda. W istocie księżyc był kolonią karną, a dusze należały do kryminalistów. Po tym jak Picard zagroził zniszczeniem swojego statku i tym samym egzystencji napastników, obcy postanowili wrócić na księżyc i zostać przy życiu. ( ) Później na pokładzie Enterprise pojawiła się Lwaxana Troi i oznajmiła, że wychodzi za mąż (po raz kolejny). W trakcie pobytu zaczęła się wtrącać do pracy Deanny. Chodziło o naukę Alexandra odpowiedzialności. Troi była też niepocieszona, że jej matka postanowiła wziąć ślub w sposób odbiegający od rytuałów betaoidzkich. Lwaxana cierpiała na kryzys wieku średniego i postanowiła zakończyć swój związek. ( ) thumb|left|Troi jako ofiara szybkiego starzenia wywołanego przez Ves Alkara. W 2369 roku Ves Alkar, federacyjny mediator, zagościł na Enterprise. Alkar przekazał telepatycznie swoje ponure myśli i negatywne emocje innym, więc jego umysł stał się czysty, a on sam mógł rozwiązywać wszelkie konflikty bardziej efektywnie. Taki transfer emocji powodował starzenie się i śmierć u odbiorcy. Alkar zaatakował Deanne i dr Crusher była zmuszona umieścić ją w stazie, aby uratować jej życie. ( ) Deanna uczestniczyła w programie Dzikiego Zachodu na holodeku razem z Worfem i Alexandrem, kiedy symulacja stała się zbyt rzeczywista, gdy protokoły bezpieczeństwa uległy uszkodzeniu. Mimo to zdołali uratować Alexandra, który został porwany i wsadzić przestępców za kratki. ( ) thumb|Troi jako Major Rakal w 2369 roku. W 2369 roku, Troi została porwana i poddana operacji plastycznej przez romulański ruch oporu. Została zmuszona, by odgrywać rolę major Rakal, która działała dla Tal Shiar na pokładzie . W trakcie pobytu na okręcie pomagał jej subkomandor N'Vek w przyswojeniu sobie nowej roli oraz wyjawił prawdziwą istotę misji, jaką była pomoc wiceprokonsulowi M'retowi i jego dwóm doradcom zbiegłym do Federacji. Troi odkryła, że posiada dużą władzę nad załogą Khazara, ponieważ wiele osób obawiało się Tal Shiar. Jednakże była skonfliktowana z dowódcą okrętu, komandor Toreth. Kiedy misja zaczęła przybierać niekorzystny obrót, a walka z Enterprise była nieunikniona, Deanna przejęła dowództwo nad okrętem. W wyniku tego mogła doprowadzić swoją misję do końca i ukryć wiązkę transportera wewnątrz niskoenergetycznego strzału z disruptoraa. N'Vek został zabity przez sternika Khazara, w chwilę po przejęciu dowództwa przez Toreth. Enterprise zdołał przesłać Deannę na pokład przed zamaskowaniem okrętu nieprzyjaciela. ( ) Troi, Picard, Data i La Forge w trakcie powrotu z konferencji spostrzegli, że Enterprise i romulański okręt trwają zamrożeni w czasie. Było to spowodowane przez obcych, którzy użyli rdzenia napędu warp jako inkubatora dla ich młodych. Gdy obcy opuścili oba okręty linia czasowa wróciła do normy. ( ) Pod koniec roku natknęła się Lore'a i gupę zindywidualizowanych członów Borg. Lore planował razem z nimi zniszczyć Federację i posłużyć się także przemienionym Datą. Troi, Picard i La Forge zostali schwytani przez Lore'a. Ukradli nadajnik, którym się posłużyli, by przywrócić program etyczny Daty. Ostatecznie zostali uratowani przez Datę, Hugh i Enterprise. ( ) 2370-2371 We wczesnym 2370 roku grupa obcych zagościła na Enterprise w ramach wymiany kultur. Troi została przydzielona do opieki nad Loquelem. Doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa przez to, że wszystko co robił sprowadzało się do zabaw. Okazało się, że jego zadaniem było doświadczenie przyjemności. ( ) Deanna w 2370 roku podeszła do Bridge Officer's test, który nadzorował Rker. Mimo łączącej ich znajomości nie faworyzował doradcy. Po kilku porażkach w próbach na kwalifikacje inżynierskie, komandor ogłosił, że test został anulowany. Jednakże dał jej wskazówkę. Oznajmił, że w rzeczywistości test ten polegał na ocenie jej możliwości do posłania załoganta na śmierć. ( ) Pomogła w ratowaniu życia swojej matki, kiedy Lwaxana cierpiała na załamanie umysłowe ze względu na jej długo stłumioną pamięć. Z pomocą obcego telepaty była wstanie wejść w umysł matki i znaleźć przyczynę choroby. Troi dowiedziała się również, że miała starszą siostrę, która utonęła. Lwaxana obwiniała się za tą tragedię. Deanna pomogła jej zaakceptować śmierć córki i przekonać ją by dalej się nie obwiniała. ( ) Po tym jak jeden z załogantów, Daniel Kwan, popełnił samobójstwo na pokładzie Enterprise, Troi została poproszona, by przeprowadziła śledztwo w tej sprawie, ze względu na to, że samobójca także posiadał zdolności empatyczne. Po zbadaniu jego stanowiska pracy, stała się bardzo zazdrosna o Worfa. Kiedy nakryła go w objęciach innej załogantki, zabiła go, a potem próbowała popełnić samobójstwo. Gdy była gotowa to zrobić, Worf, który właściwie pozostał przy życiu, uratował ją. Wszystko co przeżyła działo się w jej głowie. Gdy Enterprise-D był w budowie, jeden z załogi, który był empatą, dopuścił się morderstwa, a następnie zabił sam siebie. Tą empatyczną wiadomość odebrał Kwan, co ostatecznie doprowadziło go do śmierci. Troi odebrała tą samą wiadomość, lecz miała więcej szczęścia. ( ) W 2371 roku, Troi pilotowała Enterprise-D w trakcie bitwy nad Veridian III i późniejsze lądowanie awaryjne spodka na powierzni planety. Była ostatnią osobą mogącą pilotować okręt, kiedy sekcja inżynieryjna uległa zniszczeniu w wyniku naruszenia rdzenia warp.( ) Dalsze odniesienia: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Filmy Star Trek: ** Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E W 2372 roku, Deanna została przeniesiona na okręt klasy Sovereign - USS Enterprise-E razem z większością starszych oficerów z Enterprise-D. W 2373 roku razem z innymi załogantami złamała rozkaz Gwiezdnej Floty i wzięła udział w bitwie o Sektor 001. Enterprise był pomocny w zniszczeniu wrogiego sześcianu Borg i pościugu za sferą Borg, która cofnęła się w przeszłość do 2063 roku. Ostatecznie sfera także została zniszczona, a zagrażała pierwszemu lotowi Phoenixa - statku Zeframa Cochrane'a z napędem warp. thumb|Troi w [[2063 roku, wznosząca toast z Zeframem Cochranem i obserwujący ich Riker.]] Po ataku Borg dwie drużyny oficerów z Enterprise zostały przeniesione na Ziemię. Deanna wchodziła w skład drugiego zespołu. Usiłując odszukać Cochrane'a na planecie, przyjęła propzycję drinka od jednego z cywili w zamian za informacje. Po trzech shotach (kieliszkach) tequili, Troi była już kompletnie pijana. Jednak dowiedziała się, że owym cywilem był Zefram Cochrane we własnej osobie. Nieco później obydwoje zostali odnalezieni przez Rikera, który zastał Deannę pijącą koljna porcję tequili. Opisała Cochrane'a jako "czubka" tuz przed tym jak straciła przytomność w wyniu odurzenia alkoholowego. [[Plik:Deanna Troi at Phoenix launch.jpg|thumb|left|Deanna nadzorująca start Phoenixa.]] Deanna Troi pomagała także przekonać Zeframa o ważności jego pierwszego lotu. Nadzorowała też historyczny start Phoenixa oraz była obecna przy pierwszym kontakcie pomiędzy Ludźmi, a Wolkanami. Na kilka sekund przed startem okrętu, Cochrane póścił utwór Magic Carpet Ride prosto w słuchawki Deanny. ( ) Dwa lata później, w 2375 roku, Troi pomogała kapitanowi Picardowi w przygotowaniach do przyjęcia delegacji reprezentantów Evora, po wcześniejszym przeczytaniu raportu o tym gatunku, a później brała udział w ceremonii razem z Picardem, Rikerem i dr Cruscher. Sama też ściągnęła wszystkie dane dotyczące Son'a i analizowała je wspólnie z Rikerem. Deanna oprócz tego dowodziła mostkiem przed tym jak Enterprise-E dotarł do Ciernistego Pola. Doradca użyła swoich zdolności telepatycznych, by stwierdzić, że dzieci Ba'ku posiadają niezwykłą dyscyplinę umysłową i jasność percepcji. thumb|Troi uzbrojona w [[karabin fazerowy na planecie Ba'ku.]] Gdy zostało odkryte, że Son'a zamierzają przesiedlić Ba'ku z ich planety, Troi pomagała w ewakuacji Ba'ku z wioski do bezpieczniejszego miejsca w pobliskim paśmie górskim. W tym czasie zauważyła, że jej biust stał się jędrniejszy. Był to efekt działania promieniowania metafazowego z pierścieni otaczających planetę Ba'ku. W trakcie ewakuacji zniszczyła kilka sond wysłanych przez Son'a. Jednakże później Picard i Anij zostali uwięzieni pod gruzowiskiem w jaskini. Jej plan, by przebić się do nich używając fazera był zbyt niebezpieczny, by można było go wykonać. Po uwolnieniu kapitana i jego przyjaciółki, Deanna została z pozostałymi Ba'ku i większością starszych oficerów, zapobiegając ich przesiedleniu. Okazało się, że Son'a to w istocie krewni Ba'ku. ( ) W 2379 roku, Deanna odbyła swoją ostatnią misję na pokładzie Enterprise, gdy okręt skierował się do przestrzeni romulańskiej w misji dyplomatycznej. Tamże razem z załogą poznała nowego remańskiego pretora, Shinzona. Na pokładzie swojego okrętu, Troi doświadczyła telepatycznej napaści ze strony Shinzona, który zdawał się mieć obsesję na jej punkcie. Ostatecznie użyła pozostałości tamtego połączenia na jej korzyść. Podczas bitwy w Szczelinie Bassena, kiedy Enterprise był niemal całkowicie unieruchomiony, Troi przejęła ster i z rozkazu kapitana wprowadziła okręt na kurs kolizyjny z remańskim Scimitarem, co spowodowało unieruchomienie wrogiej jednostki. Po tych wydarzeniach przeniosła się na USS Titan, którego kapitanem był Riker i razem z nim powróciła na Romulus z kolejną misją dyplomatyczną. ( ) Projekt Pathfinder W 2376 roku, Deanna odwiedziła porucznika Reginalda Barclay'a podczas krótkiej przepustki na Ziemi. Barcaly, który był jej przyjacielem za czasów służby na Enterprise-D oraz -E, opowiedział Troi o swojej roli w Projekcie Pathfinder, który polegał na znalezieniu metody komunikacji z , znajdującym się w Kwadrancie Delta. Wykorzystując holograficzną symulację zaginionego okrętu i jego załogi, obmyślił plan kontaktu z Voyagerem. Jednakże stało się to jego obsesją. Troi obawiała się u niego nawrotu holouzależnienia, choroby, z której wyleczył się z jej pomocą jeszcze podczas służby na Enterprise-D. Chociaż doradca musiała wracać na Enterprise następnego dnia, poprosiła kapitana Picarda o przedłużenie przepustki, by móc zostać i spędzić trochę czasu z Barclay'em. Nieco później, tej nocy, Barcay opóścił swoje mieszkanie i udał się do dowództwa Floty, gdzie ustanowił połączenie z Voyagerem. Po tym wydarzeniu, Deanna razem z porucznikiem świętowała sukces. ( ) Później tego samego roku, Barclay skontaktował się z Deanną, służącą na Enterprise, z Jupiter Station. Jego przyjaciel i jednocześnie twórca Awaryjnego Hologramu Medycznego, dr Lewis Zimmerman, był przewlekle chory i zostało mu jeszcze kilka miesięcy życia. Załoga Voyagera postanowiła wysłać członka swojej załogi, EMH Mark I, zwany po prostu Doktorem na stację. Jednak dr Zimmerman odmówił leczenia przez Doktora, którego uważał za gorszego od późniejszych modeli EMH - Mark III i Mark IV. thumb|Próba polepszenia relacji między Doktorem, a jego twórcą w [[2376 roku.]] Barclay sądził, że Troi będzie w stanie przekonać Zimmermana do leczenia póki ma jeszcze na to czas. W tym samym czasie Enterprise brał udział w misji prawie siedem lat świetlnych od stacji. Korzystając z tego Troi zgodziła się na pomóc, uznając, że będzie to ciekawym wyzwaniem. Tydzień później, powróciła na stację, lecz nie była w stanie rozdzielić kłucących się doktorów. Ostatecznie Doktor i Zimmerman doszli do wzajemnego porozumienia bez pomocy doradcy. ( ) Następnego roku, Troi opalała się na plaży, kiedy pojawił się Barclay. Powiedział jej, że stworzył bardzo zaawansowany, interaktywny hologram własnej osoby, w celu wysłania go na Voyagera. Niestety program zaginął gdzieś w drodze na okręt. Deanna pomogła Barclayowi i jego przełożonym z projektu w ustaleniu, że został skradziony przez statek-kasyno należący do Ferengi. Wspólnie odkryli, że hologram został przeprogramowany i wysłany na jednostkę Federacji w celu pozyskania nanosond Borg od Siedem z Dziewięciu. Okręt Ferengi otworzył geodezyjną fałdę, bramę do Kwadrantu Delta. Troi zasugerowała wysłanie wiadomości ostrzegawczej na Voyagera przez ową fałdę. Jednak, Barclay oznajmił, że transmisje podprzestrzenne nie mogą przedostać się przez anomalię. Zamiast tego, Barclay skontaktował się z okrętem Ferengi z symulacji Voyagera. W tym samym czasie Troi stała tuż za nim i obserwowała rozwijającą się sytuację. Udając swój hologram, Barclay powiedział Ferengi, że kapitan Janeway zdemaskowała ich plan, wpadła we wściekłość i zamierza zaatakować. Ferengi uwieżyli i zamknęli fałdę. Krótko po tym jak Deanna opóściła San Francisco, Reg zaczął pracować nad kolejną wersją jego programu, bogatrzą o protokoły bezpieczeństwa, tak by nie można było już go ukraść. ( ) Małżeństwo thumb|Ceremonia zaślubin na Alasce. W 2379 roku, Deanna wyszła za mąż za Willa Rikera. Pierwsza ceremonia odbyła się w formie tradycyjnego, ziemskiego ślubu, na którym kapitan Picard wygłosił toast. Po tym miał nastąpić tradycyjny Beatazoidzki ślub na Betazed. Jednakże podróż na planetę została przerwana w wyniku znalezienia B-4. ( ) Zainteresowania Czekolada Deanna powiedziała raz, że nigdy nie spotkała się z taką czekoladą, której by nie polubiła. ( ) Data wspomniał Q, że w sytuacjach kiedy Doradca Troi jest w złym humorze, często zamawia sobie coś czekoladowego. ( ) Dr Crusher opisała Deannę jako wielbicielkę czekolady. ( ) Poker Na pokładzie Enterprise-D, Troi bardzo często grała w pokera razem ze znajomymi. Według Worfa nie potrafiła blefować. ( ) Muzyka Troi wsłuchiwała się w muzykę graną na pianinie w ( ). Relacje osobiste Przyjaźnie Beverly Crusher Crusher i Deanna Troi stały się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Bardzo często pracowały razem i brały lekcje mok'bara u Worfa. ( ) Czesto radziły sobie nawzajem w sprawach sercowych. Deanna obawiała się, że jej romans z Devinoni Ral rozwija się za szybko, ale Beverly poradziła jej, żeby się tym nie przejmowała. ( ) Crusher rzadko wybierała się do salonu piękności na pokładzie Enterprise do momentu, kiedy zaczęła związek z Odanem. Deanna przyszła do salonu i spotkała tam Beverly, która w wyniku tego odczuła pewne zakłopotanie. Troi szybko rozpoznała uczucie pomiędzy Beverly i Odanem, nawet myślała, że para próbuje zataić swój związek. Jednakże, Troi wyczuła podwójną naturę ambasadora i ostrzegła przyjaciółkę, by była ostrożna. Później, kiedy Odan został wszczepiony w ciało Rikera, Deanna doradzała Beverly w sprawie jej uczuć. Crusher pragnęła nigdy już nie spotkać Odana. Deanna powiedziała wtedy przyjaciółce, że jeżeli chce kochać musi znosić ból i zachęciła ją do zaakceptowania uczucia Odana, nawet gdy jest on w ciele Rikera. ( ) Troi nie zaufała podróżnikowi w czasie, który nazywał się Berlinghoff Rasmussen. Kiedy nieznajomy pojawił się na pokładzie, powiedziała o swoich podejrzeniach dr Crusher. ( ) W 2369 roku Enterprise uratował duplikat Willa Rikera, zwany jako Thomas Riker ze stacji Nervala IV. Tom pragnął wznowić związek jaki go łączył z Deanną, po tym jak Will zerwał z nią po misji na Nervala. Troi i Crusher dyskutowały na ten temat randki z Tomem, kiedy Beverly zauważyła, że Deanna nie powinna bać się związku z duplikatem Rikera. W momencie gdy Tom wszedł do siłowni, Beverly postanowiła pozostawić ich samych. ( ) Deanna towarzyszyła Beverly na pogrzebie Felisy Howard w 2370 roku, a następnie wróciła z nią do domu Felisy na dalsze nabożeństwo. Beverly zwierzyła się przyjaciółce ze swoich snów erotycznych, których zaczęła doświadczać, po tym jak przeczytała dzienniki swojej babci. Sny te pojawiały się pod wpływem Ronina. Gdy Crusher poznała tajemniczego mężczyznę na Caldos, Deanna podpowiedziała Beverly, że jej uczucia mogą być wynikiem traumy jakiej doświadczyła. Jednak doktor zignorowała porady doradcy. ( ) Reginald Barclay Stosunki Troi z Reginaldem Barclay'em nie miały dobrego początku. Ze względu na to, że był onieśmielony urodą doradcy oraz jej pozycją na okręcie, stworzył holograficzną postać Troi i wolał spotykać się z nią niż z prawdziwą osobą. W holoprogramie Barclay'a Trzej Muszkieterowie główne role odgrywają starsi oficerowie. Troi powiedziała Raikerowi, że nie ma nic złego w zdrowych fantazjach, do momentu aż odkryła, że w programie gra postać Bogini Empatii. Po tym incydencie zaczęła pomagać mężczyźnie, także w zwalczeniu jego psychozy transportowej. ( ) Ostatecznie przerodziło się to w przyjaźń i Reg prosił Deannę o pomoc, kiedy został przydzielony do Projektu Pathfinder. ( ) :Patrz: Projekt Pathfinder. Natasha Yar Troi wpadła we wściekłość, kiedy porucznik Yar została zamrożona przez Q w trakcie procesu, którego sędzią się ogłosił. Krzyknęła wtedy do Q: "Ty barbarzyńco". (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Gdy Yar została poddana poliwodnemu odurzeniu, przyszła do kwatery Troi po poradę odnośnie jej ubioru i uczesania. Mimo, że Natasha wydawała się być w szampańskim humorze, Deanna wyczuła, że jej przyjaciółka zmaga się z czymś wewnętrznie. Zaniepokojona tym zachowaniem spytała się co jest nie tak. Gdy porucznik wyszła nie udzieliwszy odpowiedzi, doradca natychmiast zameldowała o wydarzeniu kapitanowi. Jednakże podczas tego krótkiego spotkania zdążyła zostać zainfekowaną. ( ) Gdy Yar została porwana przez Lutana, ligoniańskiego przywódcę, Deanna pomagała w odkryciu prawdziwych intencji porywacza i spostrzegła, że Natasha była dla niego bardzo atrakcyjna fizycznie. Po tym jak Lutan ogłosił, że porucznik zostanie jego Pierwszą, Deanna w obecności kapitana Picarda podpuściła Natashę to przyznania, że czuła się dobrze, gdy Lutan powiedział, że jej pragnie. Fortel jaki wykonała doradca wstrząsnął Yar, ponieważ uważała Deannę za swoją przyjaciółkę. Troi wyjaśniła, że jej celem było nakłonienie Natashy do wyznania swoich prawdziwych uczuć do Lutana. Później, Deanna zasugerowała Picardowi, że Yar mogłaby z łatwością pokonać jej przeciwniczkę - obecną Pierwszą, Yareenę i ostatecznie zdobyć potrzebną szczepionkę. ( ) Rodzina Lwaxana Troi Deanna miała napięte stosunki ze swoją matką. Niejednokrotnie czuła, że to ona jest w żeczywistości matką, a Lwaxana córką. Troi bardzo często czuła się poirytowana, kiedy matka niespodziewanie pojawiała się na pokładzie . Lwaxana także zajmowała się życiem miłosnym córki, bardziej niż sama Deanna. ( ) Ian Andrew Troi Ian Troi zmarł w 2343 roku, kiedy Deanna miła około siedmiu lat. Bardzo cierpiała z powodu straty ojca. Wspominała go z czułością. Kiedy zaszła w ciążę z obcą istotą energetyczną, swoje dziecko nazwała Ian, na cześć jej ojca. ( ) Kestra Troi Kesta Troi była starszą siostrą Deanny. Jednakże doradca nie wiedziała o jej istnieniu aż do 2370 roku, gdy na pokładzie Enterprise pojawiła się Lwaxana, która pełniła rolę telepatycznego tłumacza grupy delegatów rasy Cairn. Grupa ta, a w szczególności Cairnińskie dziecko, Hedril, spowodowało nawrót bolesnych wspomnień i ostatecznie do wyłączenia się jej umysłu. Później wyszło na jaw, że Kestra zmarła tragicznie. Utonęła, kiedy Deanna była jeszcze dzieckiem. Lwaxana wyrzuciła te wspomnienia z umysłu aż do spotkania z rasą telepatów. ( ) Romanse William T. Riker thumb|Deanna i [[Will Riker zbliżyli się do siebie po raz kolejny w 2375 roku.]] Deanna była bardzo blisko związana z Willem, okazjonalnie nazywając go imzadi, betazoidzki świat dla zakochanych. Przed tym jak służyli razem a Enterprise-D, Troi uczyła Rikera jak czytać jej myśli, kiedy je telepatycznie wizualizowała. Uczyli się wzajemnych umiejętności, ale nie potrafili powiedzieć sobie "żegnaj", gdy się rozstawali. Po tym jak Deanna została przydzielona na Enterprise-D w 2364 roku ponownie spotkała Rikera. Oboje poinformowali kapitana Picarda, że już się znali wcześniej. Ani Riker, ani Troi początkowo nie ujawnili relacji jaka ich naprawdę łączyła. Deanna wydawała się dość chętna, by być sam na sam z Willem i kiedy przebywali na Deneb IV na stacji Farpoint, zasugerowały aby razem sprawdzili korytarze pod stacją. Jednak Riker odrzucił ten pomysł. Później Riker ryzykował własne życie, by sprawdzić dlaczego byt z przestrzeni atakuje stację, Troi w wybuchu emocji wyraziła swoją obawę o życie komandora. Wkrótce jednak zdołała opanować swoje emocje. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) W trakcie kolejnych misji, Troi zwracała się do Rikera per "Bill" przy co najmniej dwóch okazjach. ( ) :Na ekranie niemal jedynie Troi zwracała się do Rikera używając imienia "Bill" (jedynym wyjątkiem jest Beverly Crusher w odcinku "Encounter at Farpoint"). Jednakże, inni zwracali się do niego "Bill" poza odcinkami serialu. Podobnie Troi stosowała to imię więcej niż dwa razy poza ekranem. W powieści "Ghost Ship", Deanna nazwała Willa "Billem" i wytłumaczyła Beverly, że znaczy to tyle co "krem do golenia" w języku Betazoidów. To wyjaśnienie nie jest przyjęte przez kanon. Pod wpływem poliwodnego odurzenia, Troi czuła pociąg do Rikera i próbowała uwieść swojego byłego kochanka. Zawstydziła go w maszynowni czule obejmując Willa. Kiedy niósł ją na rękach do ambulatorium , spytała go czy raczej nie wolałby z nią zostać sam na sam. Riker nie poddał się namową doradcy i udało mu się zaprowadzić ją do lekarza. ( ) Troi i Riker zostali później poproszeni przez kapitana Picarda, by wykorzystali holodek na Enterprise i zorganizowali przyjęcie dla Ligoniańskich przedstawicieli. Kiedy Lutan poprosił, by porucznik Yar zaprezentowała mu pokaz sztuki obronnej na jednym z holodeków, prośba kapitana nie doczekała się realizacji i Troi straciła okazję, by pracować z Willem. ( ) Życie Deanny zostało uratowane jak i życie pozostałych członków załogi przez Rikera, kiedy przekonał strażnika Imperium Tkon, Portal 63, by uwolnił okręt, który wcześniej został unieruchomiony przez pole energii. Przez to Enterprise szybko tracił energię i załoga była narażona na ekstremalne zimno i brak tlenu. ( ) Podczas trwania misji Enterprise-E na planecie Ba'ku w 2375 roku, Deanna i Will pod działaniem promieniowania metafazowego z pierścieni planety odnowili swój związek sprzed lat. ( ) Deanna i Will pobrali się cztery lata później. ( ) Worf thumb|Deanna i [[Worf w 2370 roku.]] Worf był nieufny i z reguły telepaci go krępowali, ale Deanna była wyjątkiem. Kiedy został poważnie ranny w 2368 roku, poprosił ją, by zaopiekowała się Alexandrem kiedy umrze. W późnym 2370 roku zapytał się Troi, czy ta nie zostałaby soh-chim Alexandra. Doradca z przyjemnością się zgodziła. ( ) Spotkanie z alternatywnymi rzeczywistościami ukazało mu życie z Deanną jako jego żoną. Worf spostrzegł nowe możliwości. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Deanna aprobowała jego starania i w wyniku tego stali się parą w 2370 roku. Doradca nie przejmowała się obawami Worfa o reakcję Willa Rikera w tej sprawie. Szczęśliwie dla nich napięcie zostało złagodzone przez radę kapitana Picarda. ( ) W następnym roku romans wydał się zakończony,a para została przyjaciółmi. Ostatecznie Deanna i Will odnowili swój związek. Jedynie na ich ślubie w 2379 roku, Worf wydawał się być zaniepokojony. Jednakże było to spowodowane wypiciem za dużej ilości romulańskiego ale oraz perspektywą bycia nagim podczas ceremonii na Betazed. ( ; ; ) Alternatywne linie czasowe i rzeczywistości W alternatywnej linii czasu na krótko stworzonej w 2366 roku, Deanna nie służyła na pokładzie Enterprise-D, kiedy spotkał swojego poprzednika, okręt klasy Ambassador . ( ) :W tymże odcinku, kiedy trwała alternatywna rzeczywistość, Deanna Troi nie pojawia się ani razu na ekranie, ani nie słyszymy nic co mogłoby być z nią związane. thumb|left|[[hologram|Holograficzna wersja Troi, stworzona w 2367 roku.]] W 2367 roku, Barash uwięził Rikera w holograficznej iluzji osadzonej w 2383 roku. Wyimaginowana Troi posiadała podobieństwa i różnice łączące ją z prawdziwą. Wyglądała starzej, lecz nadal posiadała swoje zdolności empatyczne. Zaakceptowała stanowisko w Dowództwie Gwiezdnej Floty, zaoferowane przez admirała Picarda. Fikcyjna Troi nosiła rangę komandora i służyła jako doradca byłego kapitana poza Enterprise-D. Gdy Federacja była bliska podpisania traktatu pokojowego z Romulanami, Troi towarzyszyła admirałowi na , romulańskim Warbirdzie, na którego pokładzie przebywał też ambasador Tomalak, w drodze na Enterprise. W rozmowie z Rikerem, Troi mówiła o Min, która była jego żoną i zastąpiła Deannę na stanowisku doradcy pokładowego. Jednak, kiedy Riker odkrył, że jego żona to w istocie Minuet (holograficzna postać, którą Will kiedyś sam stworzył), Troi próbowała zapobiec jego gniewnemu ukazywania błędów w owej iluzji. Zachęcała go, by był spokojny. Iluzja zakończyła krótko po tym. ( ) W 2369 roku, Q wysłał kapitana Picarda w alternatywną linię czasową, w której był zwykłym porucznikiem, służącym na pokładzie Enterprise-D jako asystent astrofizyka. Troi i inni starsi oficerowie byli mniej zaznajomieni z Picardem niż w jego oryginalnej linii. Deanna i Riker udzielili mu rady, o którą prosił odnośnie perspektyw jego kariery. Troi zasugerowała, aby nie kontynuować spotkania, wierząc że Dziesiąty Dziobowy nie jest najlepszym miejscem na takie rozmowy. Odchodząc, zaproponowała Picardowi, by spotkali się później i wrócili do rozmowy. ( ) W 2370 roku, porucznik Worf przeszedł przez szczelinę kwantową, co spowodowało przeskoki między kwantowymi rzeczywistościami. W jednym z nich, Troi uczestniczyła w imprezie urodzinowej Worfa, później rozmawiała z nim o jego synie, Alexandrze i zaakceptowała ofertę bycia soh-chim. W dwóch innych rzeczywistościach, Worf był związany z doradcą. W pierwszej z nich ich związek zaczął się około trzech lat wcześniej, po tym jak oficjalnie poprosił Rikera o zgodę na związek z Troi. Sądził, że postąpienie inaczej byłby niehonorowe. W następnych, w których Troi była już jego żoną, pełnił funkcję pierwszego oficera i miał dwójkę dzieci z Deanną. Syna Eric-Christophera, który przyszedł na świat w 2367 roku i córkę Shannarę, urodzoną w 2368 roku. Troi nie miała pojęcia o jego dotychczasowym synu Alexandrze. Sądząc, że jej Worf, z jej świata może nie powrócić, pocałowała Klingona na pożegnanie, przed tym jak opuścił okręt w wahadłowcu Curie. ( ) W nieznanej alternatywnej przyszłości, Troi zmarła z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn. Worf i Riker bardzo ubolewali z powodu straty przyjaciółki i obwiniali siebie nawzajem, przez co ich wzajemne stosunki pogorszyły się na następne dwadzieścia lat. ( ) Inne informacje [[Plik:William T. Riker and Deanna Troi on bridge of Enterprise (NX-01).jpg|thumb|Troi i Riker na holograficznym mostku Enterprise NX-01.]] Deanna Troi była na holograficznych wizualizacjach ambulatorium i maszynowni na pokładzie Voyagera oraz na mostku, w gabinecie kapitana i maszynowni na pokładzie okrętu Enterprise klasy NX. ( ; ) Troi czasami nosiła swoje cywilne ubranie w trakcie służby, najprawdopodobniej ze względu na jej pozycję doradcy. Lubiła ubrania w różnych kolorach jak też swoją turkusową spódnicę. Jednak pod dowództwem Edwarda Jellico w 2369 roku, kazano jej nosić standardowy mundur, który zaczęła też nosić, gdy wrócił kapitan Picard. ( ) Troi była w stanie pokonać Datę w trójwymiarowych szachach, używając "intuicji". Kiedy zauważyła zastosowanie Gambitu Kriskova, zamiast roszady el-Mitra, Deanna zostawiała zagrożonego króla i stosując zupełnie nieoczekiwaną zagrywkę na klasyczny atak i tym samym wygrywając w siedmiu ruchach. ( ) Chronologia thumb|Biografia Deanny z [[2368 roku.]] * 2336: urodzona na Betazed * 2336: śmierć starszej siostry * 2343: śmierć ojca * ok. 2350: rozpoczęcie studiów na University of Betazed * 2359: rozpoczęcie znajomości z oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty Willem Rikerem * 2359: ukończenie Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty * 2361: zakończenie związku z Rikerem * 2364: rozpoczęcie służby jako doradca pokładowy na z rangą porucznika komandora * 2364: odwołanie ślubu z Wyattem Millerem * 2365: śmierć syna * 2370: awans na stanowisko komandora * 2371: udane pilotowanie okrętu podczas bitwy na Veridian III * 2372: rozpoczęcie służby na jako doradca * 2375: odnowienie związku z Willem Rikerem * 2379: ślub z Willem * 2379: przeniesienie na pokład razem z Willem Rikerem Inne Występowanie *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' :Wszystkie epizody oprócz , , , , , and * * * * ** ** ** * * Zza kulis *W postać Deanny Troi wcieliła się Marina Sirtis. Natomiast Deannę jako dziecko w zagrało nieznane niemowlę. *W serialu poznaliśmy datę urodzin Deanny, 29 marca, która w istocie jest prawdziwą datą urodzin Mariny Sirtis ( ) *Oryginalny zarys postaci Deanny Troi miał wiele wspólnego z postacią Ilii, która została utworzona na potrzebę zaniechanej serii Star Trek: Phase II, przed tym jak pojawiła się ostatecznie w . Podobnie relacje Troi z Rikerem miały swoje korzenie w stosunkach Ilii z Willardem Deckerem z Star Trek: The Motion Picture. *Zgodnie z Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion w oryginalnym castingu, Troi została opisana jako: **POR. DEANNA TROI - obca kobieta, wysoka (5'8-6') i szczupła, około 30 lat, całkiem ładna. Służy jako główny psycholog pokładowy. Deanna jest najprawdopodobniej cudzoziemką (Włoszką, Greczynką, Węgierką, Rosjanką, Islandką itp.) z dopasowanym odpowiednio wyglądem i akcentem. Jest zaangażowana w miłosny związek z Pierwszym. Jej "obcy wygląd" jest wciąż do ustalenia. *Szczególnie obce pochodzenie Deanny nie zostało w pełni określone w tym opisie. Jednak w pierwszej wersji serii jest tylko w jednej czwartej Betazoidką z pewnymi zdolnościami telepatycznymi ze względu na jej "dziadka, oficera Gwiezdnej Floty, który żył na Betazed razem ze swoją ludzką kobietą". W ostatecznym projekcie scenarzystów (najprawdopodobniej w trakcie tworzenia scenariusza do odcinka "Haven") dziedzictwo Troi zostało zmienione w stosunku do pierwotnych założeń. Ostatecznie Deanna stała się pół-Betazoidką, której ojciec żył na Betazed razem z jej rodzoną matką. W bardzo wczesnych założeniach postać Deanny miała mieć trzy piersi. Jednakże ten pomysł nie przypadł do gustu D.C. Fontanie. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20036782_20037403_20058192_2,00.html *Jedno z trzech centralnych foteli jakie zajmowała Troi na mostku Enterprise-D obok Picarda i Rikera, pierwotnie miał zajmować Data. Zostało to zmienione, po tym jak producenci uświadomili sobie, że to miejsce wzmocniłoby zarówno jej rolę na okręcie jak i jej charakter.Troi zostało też powierzone nie oficjalne zadanie, polegające na informowaniu Picarda o obawach załogi. Obowiązek ten początkowo należał do obowiązków Geordiego La Forge. *Denise Crosby była początkowo przymierzana do roli Deanny Troi, kiedy Marina Sirtis próbowała roli Macha Hernandez (później zwanej Natashą Yar). Chociaż producenci Robert Justman i Rick Berman byli zadowoleni z takiej obsady, Gene Roddenberry zadecydował, że będzie lepiej gdy aktorki zamienią się swoimi rolami. Jak postanowił tak uczyniono. *Przed tym jak kręcono pilotowy odcinek serii, ranga Deanny została zmieniona z porucznika na porucznika komandora. Jednakże podaczas misji zwiadowczej w odcinku "Encounter at Farpoint", Riker błednie zwrócił się do Troi, tytułując ją "porucznikiem", co było zgodne z wcześniejszą wersją scenariusza. Chociaż Picard w pierwszej scenie tytułuje Deannę "komandorem" to w trakcie trwanie pierwszego sezonu już nikt się tak do niej nie zwraca. "Encounter at Farpoint" jest w rzeczywistości jedynym epizodem w pierwszej połowie całej serii TNG, w którym Deanna nosi mundur wraz z insygniami; z wyjątkiem odcinka (chociaż umundurowana, lecz fikcyjna, Troi pojawia się w epizodzie ). Oprócz odcinków i jej ranga porucznika komandora nie jest wspominana. *Istnieje jeszcze kilka różnic pomiędzy postacią Deanny Troi w pilocie, a jej wizerunkiem w dalszej części serii. Chociażby to, że w pierwszym odcinku było powiedziane, że komunikuje się telepatycznie z Rikerem, lecz później nie było o tym mowy. *Dalsze zmiany można zauważyć w jej ubiorze i uczesaniu. W "Encounter at Farpoint" nosi unikalną wersję munduru Gwiezdnej Floty, lecz głównie można ją zobaczyć w cywilnym ubraniu. W trakcie pierwszego sezonu można było podziwiać kilka różnych fryzur. Te zmiany były spowodowane przekonaniem, że Troi wygląda zbyt "swobodnie" i przypomina trochę cheerleaderkę jak w "Encounter at Farpoint". *W trakcie pierwszego sezonu scenarzyści zmagali się z charakterem Deanny, wierząc, że jest to jedna z trudniejszych postaci. Jak przyznała Marina Sirtis, postać Deanny prawie wypadła z serii po tym jak w czterech epizodach nie było z niej pożytku. *Deanna Troi była pierwszym doradcą pojawiającym się w Star Trek i ostatecznie postać ta stała się wyjątkowym przykładem tej roli w całej serii. *Peruka, którą jak wierzono nosiła Marina Sirtis lub jedna z jej dublerek w późniejszych filmach, została sprzedana na aukcji It's A Wrap! w serwisie eBay. Apokryf W powieści Triangle: Imzadi II osadzonej w połowie 2371 roku, Worf oświadczył się Deannie, a ona zgodziła się go poślubić. Jednakże, po tym jak Riker i komandor Elizabeth Shelby uratowali Troi i syna Worfa, Alexandra, którzy byli zakładnikami, para doszła do wniosku, że zbyt wiele ich dzieli, by mogli zostać małżeństwem. Także Deanna ciągle czuła coś do Rikera. Ostatecznie odwołali swoje zaręczyny. W serii DS9 Millennium, Troi była doradcą na pokładzie Enterprise-F i zginęła w wyniku zniszczenia okrętu w alternatywnej przyszłości w 2388 roku. ca:Deanna Troi bg:Диана Трой cs:Deanna Troi de:Deanna Troi en:Deanna Troi es:Deanna Troi fr:Deanna Troi it:Deanna Troi ja:ディアナ・トロイ nl:Deanna Troi pt:Deanna Troi ru:Деанна Трой sr:Дијана Трој Troi, Deanna T Troi, Deanna